Midnight's road
by InazumaG
Summary: Follow a friend request fireteam Midnight now find themselves in a different world with new enemy and allies. What they going to do in this strange new world
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Destiny 2 is owned by Bungie and Activision, Mass Effect is owns by EA and Bioware. The only things I own in this is the OCs.**

The Sol System, home of the Human-race had gone through many battle caused by the arrival of many visitors from outer space, The Cabal, The Vex, The Hive, and The Fallen. They all have come to take, to destroy but they have been denied from their goal by the Warrior of Mankind, the Warrior that have been raise from the death to protect the future of our race. They are the Guardian.

Now three Guardian, are flying in the depth of space in their ship to on their way to Venus after having a report from Ana Bray that Rasputin had been picking up strange energy signal recently in the planet orbit.

"Hey, Nat," said a man look like in his twenty with a sideburn hair and blue eye inside his Arcadia-class jumpship to one of his companion that was flying alongside him.

" _Yeah, What is it Jay_?" a woman with a long burning red hair respond. She is the occupant of the Minerva-class jumpship flying to the left of the man named Jay's ship.

"What do you think we going to find in Venus?" Jay asked.

" _Don't know yet, but it is Venus, probably some type of Vex system or Fallen experiment."_

"Yeah, that truth. Do you want to make a bet."

" _What kind of bet?"_

"Betting that the signal is coming from the Vex or the Fallen"

" _Then I'm betting Vex"_

"I'm was going to bet on the Vex"

" _And if it really some kind of Vex new tech, I'm having you test it first."_

"What! Why?"

" _You hunter had the gift of testing Vex tech isn't it. I hear that Cayde getting himself trap in a Vex gate system on Nessus to know how they work and use the same Vex gate to drop the Hero onto Ghaul's Ship."_ After hearing this both of them bust into laugh.

"Yeah, I hear that story too. Speaking of which I haven't see Cayde in the Tower lately. Rumor had it that he sneak out of the Tower to go on a date with Petra out of the Reef."

" **If Cayde-6 had any chance dating Petra Venji, then I'm a man make from flesh and blood"** came the third voice with a light heart and mechanic tone in its. The owner of that voice is a very bulky man with a face make out of red and black metal, his eye and mouth are glowing red and in the place of normal people, eye brow is Two sides wayed antenna. He is currently flying in front of his teammate in his Hawk-class jumpship.

"Jerry! How are you here? How much did you hear about our little conversation"

" **I hear it all. You left your little betting pool on the team frequency."**

"Oops. My bad, so what do you think going to find on Venus orbit."

" **You going to have your answer James because we are reaching Venus orbit"**

"Coming out of Jumps space in 5…4…3…2...1" James ghost, Jen, told him "And we are here".

After return to normal space, three friends began to move to the coordinate that the signal originate. What they find was the construction of a giant ring-shaped object clearly being made by Vex, with multiple Vex Harppy with all type of shape and size circling it . The sight of the device make the Guardian nervous, they had never seen anything that big, they heard about the Almighty but never seen it up close.

"That looks like a giant Vex time gates aren't it?" James asked his teammates over the COM.

" _Wait a moment,"_ Nat said before turning to her ghost _"Mary, I want you to pull every the data we have on Vex gates, and runs a scan on that thing"_ she requested, hoping her little friend will have some good news.

A couple of moment later Mary return "I run the scan Nat, that thing out there IS a Vex time gate and a large one. Lucky I seem only finish about 65%, and with the Vex resource that we had been kept in check, it will be a long time before they can remake another one if we destroy it now."

" **You heard what she said, we need to destroy that thing now."** Jerry ordered.

As soon as the order was given, the trio rushed toward the giant gate. This had finally caught the attention of the Harppies in the area, and they began to move against the Guardians to protect their construct. The Guardian's ship tank everything that the Harppies throw at them while shredding through the Harppies horde to reach the Gate. As soon as they reach the gate, they began to unload all of their weapon to the construct, causing it to began to explode.

" **Good work guys, now let's get out of here before we get caught in the explosion** " Jerry declared.

" _Yeah. By the ways Jay, you owe me a drink"_

"What?"

" _You lose the bet."_

"Ok fine. When we get back the first round is on me." James just finished his sentence when his ship shook and he found himself and his friend wasn't moving despite their engine is still running "What is happening"

"Look like the explosion had active the gate reactor, it is activating. It still going to blow up but the gravity well of the gate is going to drag us toward the portal, like a black hole." Jerry ghost, Dan, said after seeing the reading.

"Fuck, we need to get out of here fast." James yell "We are pushing it with everything it got, we not gonna get out of here in one piece." Jen said

"Crap. Change of plan, I'm going in"

" _You what !"_

"We can't escape the gravity well, we stay here then we going to die in the explosion. Our best bet is go through the gate and hope the other side is anything better than this"

" _You are taking our life in a bet !"_ Nat yelled, _"You are bad with bets !"_

"Hey! I'm a Hunter, we always take everything as a bet. And besides, according to our bet, I'm supposed to go through the Gate anyway." James finished, turn his ship around and head into the portal.

" _James!"_ Nat call out to her friend.

" **You know he is right Natalia,"** Jerry said before turning his ships back and headed after James.

Natalia turns to her ghost only to be met with a nod by her small partner. She sends a signal to her friend Ana Bray to let her know what had happened then turned back and heading after her teammate.

" _If we die I'm going to kill you, James Smith,"_ she said under her breath before entering the portal

-0-

A few moments had passed since when the team had headed through the giant unstable Vex gate, they had managed to right themselves inside the energy tube and now flying in their normal formation. No one had said a word since entering the gate as no one know what to said and they are preparing for the worst, the other side of the gate is a sea of Vex.

"Look alive people, we are reaching our stop." Dan said getting everyone attention.

"What the plan boss," James asked

" **Let's see where we are before thinking about anything else"** Jerry give him a short answer as they prepare to exit the gateway.

When the trio exit the gateway they were caught by surprise, not because of the sea of Vex ready to blast them out of the sky. It was empty, the space area that they appear is empty, there isn't any trace of Vex signal or a gate that they suppose to go through, there was nothing. The only thing they have on sensor is a planet that can support human life and an outbound signal from the said planet.

" _Guy, I'm picking up a signal coming from a planet in this system! Look like someone is jamming it but I can still pull through the signal"_ Natalie said

"Let's hear it then"

"This is the Human Colony Horizon! To anyone hearing this! We are under attack by an unknown force! I repeat we are under attack! They are taking everyone! Please help!" the signal being broadcast through the team frequecy had cause both confusion and worry for the guardians.

"This they just said a human Colony!? I thought we lost all of those when the Darkness hit us!" James said in shock.

" _Wait a minute James, let's not get ahead of ourself. From all the information we had about human colony, there wasn't any mention of the name Horizon. Plus they are saying they getting attack and taken by unknown force, none of our enemies do that."_ Nat said, causing more confusion into the mix.

" **Does it even matter right now. They claim to be human and is under attack, that is enough reason for me. Let's move guardian, we got people to save."** Jarry declared as he sped off to the colony with James and Natalie in tow

* * *

A.N: First things first, I'm a D2 PC player so there bound to have some things that people will prefer that I didn't include. And in my opinion the strike and patrol that happen in games are not exactly our Guardian doing everything, there are many guardians in the system so it would be logic that some event that we do in the game is being done by other people in the universe.

-about the dialogue: **Bold** is for synthetic( Exo, Geth, Reaper, and EDI in Eva body); _Italic_ is for female; Underline is for general signals like SOS or New, and Ghost and EDI through the Normandy intercom. This is for when multiple people speak continuously with each other.

 **Please leave your ideal and feeling about this story in the comment or P/M me. Thank you**


	2. Dossier

**System Alliance Database**

 **Lt. Cmd Andrew J** **ames** **Shep** **a** **rd**

Born **27-07-2154** on the colony of Mindoir, son of James. T. Shepard and Jennifer. H. Shepard

 **2170** , he is one of the few survivors of a Batarian Raid on the colony being saved by an Alliance patrol leaded by then 1st Lieutenant David Anderson, with all of his friends and families died.

 **11-4-2172** , Shepard join System Alliance Marine.

 **2176** , during a shore-leave on Elysium, Shepard and his squadmates being caught in a Batarian Raid on the planet. With his wit and the corporated of Elysium Garrison, Shepard had push back the Batarian Attack and saved millions of people. After this event, Shepard had lead multiple success mission which led to his recommendation to the N7 Program

 **2181** , Shepard earn the designation of N7 and the rank of Lieutenant Commander. After this, he files a transfer request to serve under Captain David Anderson onboard the SSV Tokyo. Onboard the SSV Tokyo, Shepard served as commanding officer of the Tokyo's Marine Regiment.

 **2183** , Shepard and several of Tokyo crewmember were transferred to the newly build stealth frigate, SSV Normandy, for it Shakedown Run where he served as Anderson XO.

After providing the proof that a Council Spectre named Saren Arterius is behind an attack on human colony Eden Prime, and he was using the Geth as his troops. The Citadel Council decided to made Shepard the First Human Spectre, with this Anderson step down as the captain of the Normandy, handing the command of the ship to Shepard for his mission to apprehend Saren

During his mission, Shepard had discovered the last surviving Rachni Queen on Noveria, a Krogan Cloning Facility and the existence of an ancient mechanical race knew as "Reaper" that coming to destroy the galaxy on Virmire. On Virmire to destroy the cloning facility Shepard had to left Chief Gunnery Ashley William to protect the bomb from the incoming Geth while he chasing after Saren.

The mission later leads Shepard to Ilos, an undiscovered planet after he defined the Council Order and the secret of the Citadel and the Mass Relay. Failing to stop Saren from leaving the planet Shepard to follow him to a small Mass Relay which brought him to the Citadel Presidium, under the Council Tower. After a long confrontation against Saren's Geth and his Cloned Korgan, Shepard successfully stops Saren from bringing the Reaper to the Galaxy and the destruction of a Reaper called "Sovereign" but with the cost of the life of Citadel Defence Fleet and the Citadel Council.

Later that year, during the search for the cause for the missing of several Alliance's ships in the Omega Nebula, the SSV Normandy was attacked by energy weapon from an unidentifiable starship, despite the frigate's stealth systems being activated. This attack had taken the life of 20 Normandy crew-member and the lost of Shepard in the depth of space according to Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau testimony.

-End of Record-

* * *

 **Guardian Fireteam Profile: Fireteam Midnight**

 **1.** **Jeremiah-13/ Jeremy/ Jerry**

Exo Male-Titan-Fireteam Leader

Fav. Weapon: Baligant/ Skyburnner's Oath/ Zenobia-D

Armor: Exodus down/Devastation/WildWood/ DuneRunner/ Fire-Forged

(head/body/hand/leg/class armor)

 **2\. Natalia O'Connor/Nat**

Human Female-Warlock

Fav. Weapon: Vigilant Wing/ MIDAS mini-tools/ The Day's Fury

Armor: WinterHart/ Heiro Camo/ Obsidian Aspect/Legs of Optimacy/ Ego Talon

 **3\. John Smith/J.S/Jay**

Human Male-Hunter

Fav. Weapon: Better Devil/ Polaris Lance/ Quick Fang

Armor: KnuckleHead Radar/ WildWood/ Fire-Forged/ WinterHart/ BrayTech

Record:

Jeremiah is the oldest member of the Team, had been risen since the early city ages. Most of his time spend searching the solar system for small human settlements that haven't move to the city to provide them protection or guiding them to the City for refuges. He had a strategic mind and an iron will but still had a humor side. He is one of the few Guardian that hadn't joined any Titan Order despite his age and experience.

One of his first notable battles is The battle of Six Front and later The Battle of Twilight Gaps where he joins Shaxx and his Redjacks to push back the Fallen despite Lord Saladin and Commander Zavala had given a regroup order. After that his record remains un-remarkable, he never participated in The great Ahamkara Hunt nor the Reef War, with his occasional mission from the Vanguard, up until the assault to the Hellmouth, where he leads 5 others Guardians to destroy Crota's Sword. This is also where he met his future teammate a young Hunter, John Smith.

Sometime later, Jeremiah and Smith were accompanied with a Warlock name Natalia O'Connor, an old acquaintance of Jeremiah, to secures an ancient Golden Age Archives at Ishtar Academy from Fallen force led by Grayliks, Winter Baron. After this mission, the 3 of them had to work together on other mission, such as missions on Mars to stop the Cabal from breaking Rasputin control over the planet and securing a Cabal's research cache on Vex Spire, slowly lead to the formation of Fireteam Midnight.

Together, they had to stop the Undying Mind attempts to bring back the Black Heart, hunt down Taniks, Urrox, and Skolas. During the Taken War, they help steal information from the Cabal about Oryx, protect Rasputin from the Fallen assault on one of his node for the control of Warsats system, stopping Theosyion from Bring back Sekrion from the past.

After the death of Oryx, Midnight began to scout the Solar system for any Taken infested region left in the system for the Vanguard. They later take part in Saladin call to retake Felwinter's Peak during the Siva crisis, help him hunt down many House of Devil's Splicer, stopping them from stealing unborn Hive Orges for their experiment. They became one of the new generations of Iron Lord.

During the opening moment of the Red War, Midnight is among many of other Guardian under the lead of Amanda Holliday, attacked the Cabal fleet in the sky of The Last City with their Jumpships. When the Cabal deploys their machine to seal the Traveler Light from the Guardian, Midnight had used their Jumpship to evacuate many non-Guardian from the City toward the Farm in the European Dead Zone for their safety. After a Guardian had regained his light and relocated the Vanguard Commander, Midnight and many Guardians that were present in the Farm was tasked with the mission to located any Guardian that is scattered across the system for their counter-attack to retake the City from the Cabal.

The attack was a success with the death of Ghaul, the disable of Red Legion superweapon, the Almighty, and the reawaken of the Traveler, return of the light for any surviving Guardian.

After the City reconstruction had been established and a contact had been made with an old Vanguard Commander, Osiris, had been made, Midnight headed to Mars to help one of Natalia friends, Ana Bray, only to discover that a bunk of Red Legion force had begun to gather on the planet, as well as the fact the Warsats are crashing onto Mars. After they landed on the planet, they learned that a Hive God "Xor, Will of Thousands" had awake which leads to Rasputin crashing the Warsats onto the planet to try to stop him, but it also led a Hive sect known as "Grasp of Nokris" to awake. Under the guidance of Ana, the 3 had successful kill Nokris, Herald of Xol and later Xol himself. They earn an audience to the Legendary Warmind Rasputin, where he explained that he will protect Humanity under his owns choice, before launching a new network of Warsats to prepare for any threat that has yet to come.

* * *

A/N: Somethings that I need to point out this isn't a full record. There will be something that my Shepard had done, my Destiny fireteam had done that wasn't documented

 **Please leave a note on the comment or P/M me**


	3. Chapter 2

A couple of minutes had passed since when Fireteam Midnight had intercepted the distress signal. The trio of Jumpships moving in the blackness of space in the speed just that make just like any other ship of this Universe, and they are heading to the Colony where the distress signal was coming from, a colony name Horizon.

" **Any new signal from the colony, Dan."** Jeremy, the team leader asked his ghost

"Nothing, whatever happen down there I don't think there any signal will be broadcast," His ghost look at him and give him something close to a sigh as it gets, "I had a bad feeling about this."

" **I know buddy. I know."**

" _Whatever you plan to do, you need to tell us now because we are about to reach the planet orbit,"_ Natalie said informing her team leader.

" **Okay. Natalie, James give me a full-scan of the area, I wanted to know what is on the planet and anything near it."** With his order given, Jeremy now waiting anxiously for any news from his friends.

A moment passed until his comm went up with a signal from his Teammates

"I'm detecting a ship holding in the planet low orbit. Don't know they noticed us yet, but they have been there for a while now, the design is a lot like of a Patheon class but bigger, probably as big as a Cabal warship."

" _I had spotted a complex where the distress signal is being broadcasted and a strange structure on the surface of the planet. This probably where the colonist is, don't know about the other things though, probably the unknows that attacked them but it's emitting something similar to the Darkness."_

" **Okay."** Jerry decided after hearing the report from his teammates, **"We are going to land on the planet, and I meant that we going to land the jumpship onto the planet. Can't risk leaving them here to be blown to bits."** He stopped, waiting for any objection from his friends then resume, **"Once we arrived on the planet. Natalie, I want you to look for the communication center. We need to know more about this place and what is going on here. James, you and I are going for a search and rescue. Got it?"**

"Got it!" His teammates respond through their COM.

" **Alright! Let's go!"**

After had decided their mission the team headed toward the planet. Once breaching the cloud layer and seeing the colony complex, fireteam Midnight decided to transmated down with their sparrow and ordered their ghosts to land the ship on the mountant side.

" **Move out Guardians!"** Jeremy ordered before all three of them primed their sparrow and speeded through the grassland.

When they began to see housing on the horizon, the team split up. Natalie headed to the place where signal being broadcast, where the communication center might be. James headed to the civilian area while Jeremy headed to the military area.

" **Comm opens for any new development,"** Jeremy said to his team before losing sight of them.

-0-

For Hunter James Smith, this feel like just another search and rescue mission, find any survivor, shot anything that wasn't human, bring them back to the safety of the City, but there are little problems. The City isn't on this planet or where ever he and his friends are right now.

It was all his fault, he was the one who told them to head into the unstable portal, he was the one got them stranded here. Granted traveling through the gate got them somewhat alive at the moment, but he thought that the portal would just spit them out at some Vex base in the system, giving them a fighting chance, not like this. Not being lost in the unknown space, where the darkness exists and the Traveler isn't near, where apparently human is colonize distant star.

But all that self-blaming had to set aside at the moment. He had made a Vow that moment when his mentor died 'Never blame yourself during mission'. His voice still echoing inside his head every time he picks up his guns, every time he fired a bullet, every time he reloads.

Now is not the time for self-pity, now is the time for him to do his job, the time for a Guardian to do their job 'Save as many as possible even if it going to kill them.'

-0-

This isn't a new experience for Warlock Natalie O'Connor, landing on an unknown place, searching for clues about what had happened there and giving her friends anything useful. Now in this strange new world, everything is a new thing, she had a new mystery to uncover, new information needed to gather, new mysteries needed to solve. But right now there only one mystery that she needed to focus on is that where are they.

Without knowing where they are they can't prepare themselves for anything, they would be flying blind, and that is something she can't except. She won't send her friends, her teammates into the unknown without preparation, without any information. Now she must focus on the mission at hand, she needs to help her teammates before she can help people of this world.

It's her mission, keeping everyone safe, keeping them alive so that they could help those who can't defend themselves.

-0-

Upon reaching something look-like a defend turret, James felt that the darkness had touched these land. Leaving his sparrow behind and began his search for anyone. What he found was an eerie silence, with only the sound of leaf rustle in the wind as his company, something that he had always consider as a bad sign. Things don't just simply go quiet, the distress signal was still on when they appear, that means that whatever happened is just recently, not even a couple of hours have passed, and there isn't anyone in sigh now, not even a bullet hole or a burn mark.

He walked past several houses, all empty, some with a sigh of someone leave in hurry, cups on the floor, tablet threw to the table, coffee stain in the couch. It was the next area he searches that he found some people, but there is one problem. They aren't moving, not that they die or anything, they just stand still like a statue, some in a running pose, some is laying on the floor, he even saw some mother holding her children, protecting them for whatever is approaching them and turning them into this.

James calling out for his ghost "Jen, could you scan them. I want to know are they alive or dead, and what happened to them"

Appearing from out of nowhere, Jen began to fly over the nearest person and a beam of light coming from her eye running through the frozen man. After the light died out she flies back to James "He still alive James. They all alive, but being put in some kind of stasis. I don't think he knew what happened or not, but whoever or whatever doing this they want taken them alive"

"How long are they going to stay like that?"

"I don't know maybe a couple more hours or couple minutes or days. This is a very new thing to me, but I think you should find who did this and stop them before they started taking people away."

"Agree, but first I need to contact the other." He finished just when received a comm signal from his teammates.

" _Guys, you guys won't believe what I have found."_ Through the comm is the voice of a certain female warrior.

" **What is it, Natalie?"**

" _We are not anywhere near The Traveler, that for starter, we probably on a different Universe. Oh, by the way, I think that when you meet some aliens here, don't start shooting. And Jeremiah, I think you shouldn't remove your helmet in front of the native."_

"WHAT!?" came the respond of two men.

" _According to the info here. The year is 2185, about 40 years ago, 2148 mankind found an information cache on Mars and adapted it technology, something called 'Mass effect field', and some kind of machines called 'Mass Relay' inside of Pluto's moon, Charon. They began to expand to the start, and making colonies."_

" _Mankind government is the Systems Alliance. In 2157, we make the first contact with an alien race called Turian. They look a lot like bird though. The first contact causes a fight between us and the Turian due to the fact that they think we are trespassing, and breaking their laws, something I find kind of stupid."_

" _We and the Turian prepare for an all-out-war but was stopped by the intervention of the Citadel Council, the governing system of these aliens. They are an alliance of multiple species with the top-dog being the Turian, the Asari, some kind of female-only blue alien race, and the Salarian, kind of skinny humanoid space frog. And we are kind of being friends with them but with a lot of string attached."_

"Okay. I good to know where we are right now but do you had any information about what happened here. Because I have a lot of people being frozen in some sort of stasis field, prepare to be collected by whoever or whatever behind this.

" _Well, from what I can gather here that when that strange structure arrived a swam of bugs appear and people started to freeze after the bugs landed on them. And the one behind all of this is some kind of four eyes freaks that is a mix between Hive Acolyte, Fallen Captain, and Cabal Psion. They come from that strange ship and putting those frozen people into pods to bring them back to their ship."_

" _I suggest finding those pods first. We don't know what those creature plans to do with those people but I don't think it going to be nice."_

"Understood"

" **By the way Natalie. You said I shouldn't remove my helmet in front of the native, why is that?"**

" _Oh, that! That because people here kind of had a bad relationship with AI or sentient machine in general, and seeing you, an Exo, they probably shot first ask question later."_

"Okayy? Care to elaborate that piece of information?"

" **Later! Right now we need to focus on helping people here, we can delve into more information after this is done. Understand?"**

"Loud and clear, dad!" James answered and he can hear a sigh from his leader and a giggle from their researcher.

" _Roger that Jer. I'm already had all of the information I needed here and I had sent you guy the Translation Algorithm. It probably finishes installing right now, heading toward you guys now as we speak. Oh, if you see any swam of bugs appear, remember to burn them to ash before they reach you guys."_

"Will do"

" **I'm will keep that in mind."**

After getting new information from his friends, James readying his Better Devil in his search for survivors. It didn't take long until he spotted those pods that Nat had mentioned, luckily these pods were opened and empty. It seemed like that these pods is for those frozen people that he left back there.

Before he can think more about the matter, he spotted them, the aliens that attacked this colony, that four-eyes Acolyte look-a-like. They were pulling couples of pods, those pods seem different than the pods that next to him, they were closed which mean they have something inside, or someone. Without a moment to spare, James sent a signal to his teammates to regroup before started to follow the aliens, with his trusty handcannon in his hand and his hunter knife in his belt, ready to take down the enemy when the time is right, being silent and unknown had become a second nature to him.

When he saw that they had gathered about a couple dozen other pods ready to be brought back to their ship, that is when he leaped into action. The first one wasn't even able to react when it head explode after his knife hit it, the second and the third one respond to the explosion, turn back, weapon raised only to be met with a bullet between their middle eyes.

After had noticed three of their troops had died, the rest began to open fire at his direction, bullets with the size of sand flying faster than the speed of sound fly pass him, some hit the wall that he was using for cover. Waited for the bullet to stop flying, for them to reload their weapon, he leaped over his cover, with the Better Devil in hand he made a dash toward his enemy, closing the gap between them.

Bang… one goes down with a hole in the head.

Bang. Bang… another down

He primed his Incendiary Grenade and throw it to bounce behind a wall where couples of aliens were hiding. Killing them

One grown wing and fly toward him. He dashed to the side and threw his newly reform knife onto it back, it came crashing down to the ground. Before the alien can push itself up, he had his leg onto it back before giving it a killing blow.

A burning beam of light shot at him, feeling just like a shot from the Prometheus Lens but weaker, it just bearly depleting his shield. James turned back to the direction where the shot come from and making his way toward it, seeing the barrel of the gun began to shine, he slide to one of the boxes on the ground dodging the shoot. When the beam faded he get out of his cover, firing and running toward the shooter at the same time, keeping his target from moving away from it's cover. When he reached his enemies hiding spot, his handcannon had out of bullet but he doesn't care, he hosted his gun and pulled out his Quickfang, ready to finish the last alien.

He jumped over the wall, sword ready to strike, but he was caught surprised when the shooter body began to glow. Seconds later, a pulse of energy burst from it body, thrown him backward. When he regained his sigh on the enemy, James saw his opponent had somewhat changed, blacken armor with multiple vines of energy running over it armor. The alien new form seemed that had boosted its strength because now it is holding James over the ground with one hand.

" **Human. You are not Shepard"** The Alien speak with a somewhat raspy voice

"No, I'm not. And I don't care who that is."

" **Why do you fight?"**

"I'm fighting for the people you have taken."

" **Your battle will be futile. We are out of your comprehension."**

"Let's see how futile is this!" James said as he concentrated his light into his hand, calling out his Golden Gun and started to unload his power on his enemy.

Five shot left the barrel, two in the arm that was holding him, another three hit his enemy right in the chest throwing it onto the ground, but seem that the shield and armor it was using strong enough to kept it bearly alive.

"Let's see can you comprehend this." James aimed his Golden Gun onto the monster head.

" **This is not the conclusion. We -"** Is the only response it can give before James fire his last bullet, turning it into a pile of ash.

"Yeah! Yeah, I heard it all before." James said as he began to reload his Better Devil, then turn his attention back to the closed pods, trying to find a way to open it up.

Seeing there isn't any button to push or level to pull, James decided for the old fashion way. Break the pod, using his sword he stabs it in the translucent part. The pod decompressed due to the stab and opened, showing a young girl, no older than 12, inside it, sleeping.

Seeing this, James remove his helmet and trying to wake the kids.

"Hey, Kid. Are you alright? Please be alright. Please wake up."

As if the god was listening to him, the little girl began to open her eyes, waking up, confused about her surrounding

" _Mommy?"_ She asked, look around in a confused state. Then her eyes saw him, a single man looking at her with a relieved face.

" _Mister. Do you know where mommy is?"_ she asked with tear began to form under her eyes _, "Mommy said that monster is here to take us. Did monster take mommy? Are the monster here?"_

"No there isn't any monster here anymore, they are all gone now. My name is James. What about you?" He asked with a smile.

" _Ikora. My name is Ikora."_ She wiped her tear in response. The name caused James to cast a surprised look, but the little girl didn't notice.

"Ok Ikora. Now let's get you out of this thing and we can start looking for your mommy together. Okay?" James asked her and was greeted with a hesitated nod _"Okay."_

-0-

About a half hour has passed since when James get Ikora out of that pod and busting all other pods, Jeremiah and Natalia had also joined him. They said that they also encounter several other pods with people inside it, but none is as much as where James is. Now he is together with his friends, watching over those they just have saved, guiding those still disoriented by the experience. Then his eye caught the sight of Ikora, watching her and her mother holding each other in tear. It feels almost like when they were guiding survivor to the Fram after the Cabal took their light away.

Just about then that Natalia informs them that someone was trying to reactivate the colony defense system but they were under attack. Without a word being spoken, Fireteam Midnight grabs their weapon and headed toward where the battle was raging to help reactive the colony defense.

* * *

A.N now that is the end of the first part of Mission Horizon. Next part will arrive as soon as possible

To answer some comment:

+I don't have any Beta-Reader. And English is not my native language so there will be grammar problem and word misuse.

Thank you for reading. Please leave any note in the Comment or P/M me


	4. Chapter 3

Lieutenant Commander Andrew J Shepard have thought that nothing in the universe will ever surprise him again, after what he had experienced, from a sentient giant Plant capable of mind control to Ancient Synthetic race of sentient warship deadset on destroying every advance organic lifeform in the Galaxy, and his own death and resurrection, but now he is bewildered by what he is seeing.

A person covered by what looks like Biotics barrier just jumped over the wall surrounding the Transmitter. While in the air, the throw what looks like a purple dish at a horde of Hush, the moment the dish touch them, they dissolve into nothing, after hitting a target the dish bounce toward another and another until it hits a wall. With the Hush's horde being dealt with the figure turned his attention toward the Collectors and began to charge forward.

They focus their firepower at him but the warrior created another dish and using it as a shield as he charges toward his enemies. He leaps forward, bashing one of the Collector with his shield, using the momentum of the swing he threw a punch at another Collector, sending it flying to a couple of Collector Drone. The moment the flying collector hit its comrade, they all electrocuted.

"Didn't know Biotics can do that" Garrus asked.

" _They can't !"_ Jack responded _, "Whatever that guy was using, it not a Biotic ability, there no one had enough Biotic power to create a construct and throwing it like a frisbee."_

"So much for the most powerful Biotic in the galaxy," Garrus sarcastically said.

" _Watch it bird brain!"_ Jack angrily respond _"Or I'm gonna show you what 'the most powerful Biotic in the galaxy' can do."_

As Jack and Garrus argued, the warrior had killed the rest of the Collector force surrounding the control tower. With all enemies killed, he drops his barrier, giving them a clear view of the person that just help them. A person decks out in full body armor suit with fur around his neck, and several small pouches being held by a net on the left shoulder pad.

As Shepard planning to go and talk to this person suddenly there was a couple of small explosions, tracing the source of the sound they spotted two Collectors Assassin had their head blow up. Looking for their helper, Shepard found another person at the roof of ones of the house, probably the one that sniped the Assassins.

"Whatever his ability is, clearly he is on our side. Come on, let's go and said hello." As Shepard finished, the door that his team had locked after they enter the area opens up, revealing a figure. This one had a body feature of a woman and was wearing a Robe with a satchel bag and an armband, the armband is projecting an image of an Eagle, wearing a very ornate helmet.

Seeing this person had just opened a highly locked gate, Shepard and his team automatically raising their weapon, only be stopped by the armored figure. Its seem that this woman is one of his teammates. With his teammates right behind him, Shepard approach the two warriors.

"Hello? Can you guys understand me?" He asked, gaining the attention of the armored one. His only response is a 'wait a moment' hand sign and then tapping his helmet, then suddenly a loud statics sound can be heard on the Normandy Comm Signal before a voice came through.

" **Sorry!"** Came somewhat raspy voice of the man in front of him.

Dismissing the incident Shepard respond.

"Thanks for helping us back there, the name is Shepard."

" **Don't sweat its. I'm Jeremiah but most people called me Jeremy, the lady right here is Natalia."**

" _Please, call me Nat."_

" **And the lad up there is James"**

"Noted. Still, thank for arriving back there but…?"

Before Shepard can finish his question a second voice, probably belong James, come through the radio, "Sorry to interrupting boss but we got incoming, a lot of them."

" **Look like we are about to have a fight on our hand so the answer will have to wait but you can trust us, we are here to help."**

With their conservation cut shot, Shepard's teammates took positions and prepared themselves for the fight.

"Mordin! How the colonist?"

"Everything seems good, several had begun to gain consciousness, currently doing check-ups, will report if had a new development."

"Good, remember to watch yourself okay."

"Noticed."

After finish his update with Mordin, Shepard grabs hold of his gun and headed to cover, the moment he reached it, Collecter Drones began to land in the compound.

Checking back at his teammates, seeing them has to place themselves behind several covers and firing back at their enemies when he look back at Jeremy and Natalia, he noticed their weapons. Both were using a very strange weapon.

Jeremy carrying something look-like an oversize Phalanx, firing explosive round, enough to take down a Collector drone with only 2 bullets. Natalie armed with a very ornate gun with golden wing decorated on the sides fire a rapid 5-bullets burst breaking the Drone armor with each burst, bringing them down with only a single burst. And there is James sniping any ones planned to flak them, the only indication of what they planned to do is the sound of their exploding head.

As they continue to push back their enemies, Shepard's comm light up.

"Shepard, GARDIAN anti-ship batteries at 100%. I have the control."

"Fire at their engine, EDI!"

"Affrimited"

Right on cue, every Turrets come to live and began to fire at the Collector ship. This action had caused the Collector's Force to be more aggressive as a strange creature with 4 glowing eyes and couple dozen Husk head inside its mouth landed before them and began to attack alongside the Collector's Drone.

-0-

" _Man, these guys just don't give up!"_

" **Look like they really wanted to take us down."**

" _You really pissed them off big time, aren't you James?"_

"Me? What did I do?"

" _Well, you did attack them."_

"Phh! I highly doubted they even care. Personally, I think they care about that Shepard guy more than us."

As they continue their banter, the Big one fire its laser at Jeremy and Natalie, only to be responded by a barrage of bullets causing it to put up it's a defensive screen and began to repair itself.

"Aw! Come on! Seriously! How can we even beat that think if It kept on repairing itself like that"

" **James! Did you see any weakness in it's shield?"**

"None I can see boss. Man, this is more annoying than fighting a Hob! We need to find a way to beat it before they can regain any ground."

" _Fighting Hob….. That it James, you are a genius!"_

"Of course I am, but what did do you mean?"

" _Fighting a Vex's Hobgoblin, we either damage it to make it rewind time then destroy it while it recharges right?"_

"Yeah. But this thing doesn't have a recharge time!"

" _Or we just destroy it before it can rewind time."_

"But we already try that. We fire everything at it and it still has time to raise that shield."

"Not exactly everything."

" **Oh! That is Genius!"**

" _Yeah, I know, cover me, guys! I'm going in!"_

Just as she said Nat vault over her cover, Vigilant Wing in hand, began to run around the complex to reach to the Boss. Noticing a couple of Collector troop tried to intercept her only to be put down by her trusty Pulse Rifle. Combined with her teammates covering fire, Nat was able to reach her target without any major problem.

Once in range, channeling the traveler light through her body, containing its power in her hands, Natalie then let out a thunderous roar as ArcLight began to shot out of her hand. The Lightning bolt then started to converse into a pillar made of pure electricity headed toward the Alien Creature. The Creature wasn't able to put up its defense to save itself before it's component starting to be fried by the attack and its devastating power.

-0-

"Damn! Whatever she uses, I want one." Garrus commented, but as he finished there was a loud noise can be heard as the Collector Ship began to activate it's thirsted.

Seeing this Shepard run toward the ship, desperately firing his pistol in hope of stopping the ship from taking off to no use.

" _With most of the colonist on broad and they losing troops here. They don't have any reason to stay anymore."_ Jack commented as the ship reaching the atmosphere.

"No! Don't let them get away!" The mechanic that the groups met earlier run past them, yelling at the ship.

"Half the colony 's in there! They took Egan and Sam and… and Lilith. Do something!"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do. They're gone." Shepard only respond.

"You did what you can Shepard," Garrus said.

"Shepard? Wait. I know that name. Sure. I remember you. You're some type of big Alliance hero."

"Commander Shepard. Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel." As the mechanic trying to remember who Shepard was a familiar voice call out, the voice of his old friend Kaiden Alenko, listing his achievement."You're in the presence of a legend, Delan. And a ghost."

"All the good people we lost and you get left behind. Figures. Screw this. I'm done with you Alliance types." Delan said with disgust as he leaves.

"I thought you were dead, Commander. We all did." Kaiden said once Delan has out of ear reach.

-0-

As Shepard was busing talking with his old teammate, fireteam Midnight also having their little team meeting.

" **Do we have any information about those things?"**

" _Not from any Alliance files that this place had."_

"The only thing I know that they really care about that Shepard guy. The commander that I killed seem interested in him"

" **Hmm… Nat do you have any information on this Shepard guy?"**

" _Wait a moment. Let's me see,"_ Nat said while taking out her datapad _, "Okay, here he is! Lt. Cmd Andrew James Shepard, Alliance Marine Corp, member of a special program called N7, the first human Specter."_

"Wait, what a Specter, and why is he the first human to have that rank."

" _Specter is kind of Council special police, above the law."_

"Oh"

" _Nothing special, busting up some rouge Specter, destroy some cloning facility,…Hmm, this is interesting."_

" **What is it?"**

" _According to this Shepard was KIA 2 years ago on a routine recon mission._ "

"So what? He could be on a special mission and the Alliance just put up a fake new to cover his ass."

" _That is a probability, how about we asked him ourself?"_

-0-

Today definitely wasn't Shepard best day, from the fail rescue of the colonist to meeting with Kaidan. Sure, Shepard knew that if he mentioned that Cerberus is the one helping him now wouldn't go well with Alenko, given what they did to Admiral Kahoku. He just hopes that he could reason to him to help with this Collector mess.

"EDI. We need a pickup."

"Yes, Shepard."

After partway with Kaidan, Shepard, Jack, and Garrus went to regroup with Mordin and Zaeed for pick up, they spotted Jeremy and Natalie talking with someone. If to make an educated guess Shepard would guess that was the sniper helping them, James. Just like his other teammate, what James was wearing wasn't something people would see in this time and age, a body Vest with multiple pouches, a knife on the left side of the belt, and a gun hanging on a strap right above his right chest, alongside with a cloak and hood.

Underneath the vest was something akin to a leather suit with an armored boot, with another gun strapped on his right thigh. While he can't make out what the gun on James's chest look like, Shepard can see the gun on his thigh and strangely enough that gun looks a lot like a Revolver that someone can find in an old Western movie.

" **Hey, Shepard! Surprise you guys still here?"** Jeremy called out to him.

"I could ask you the same thing."

" **Touché. Actually we about to head our way."**

"What you guys planned to do next?"

" **Come to think about it, we haven't thought that far ahead yet. We planned to find more information about what was those things and rescue the colonist."**

"Seem like our goal is the same. How about you guys join my team?"

Shepard began to explain, "Those things are called Collector. I and my teams had been following their tracks for a while now but today was the first time we met them in person. Maybe you guys could help us with dealing with them in the future."

"So what do you guys think?"

" **Could you give us a moment?"**

After a little discussion between the trio, Jeremy walks toward Shepard.

" **You got yourself a deal, Shepard."** The deal was seal with a handshake, **"Just sent us the location of your ship, we will be right there."**

"Got it," Shepard respond as he active his Omni-tool and sending the location of the Normandy, "and sent ! See you guys in the moment."

-0-

Leaving the trios behind, Shepard went to meet his teammate at the shuttle to be met with Garrus waiting for him as the door open.

"You thinks it's wise to recruit them?" Garrus asked.

"New recruits? Fascinating. Haven't heard about new recruits, would like to speak to them."

"You see how they fight, besides they said they going to go after the collector so why not help each other. The more the merrier, don't you agree?"

"Pss… Whatever, I don't care as long as get to shot Vido."

"I don't doubt their skill, but we just met them."

"Don't worry about it, I trust them. Or are you going to question how I judge people?"

"That not what I'm saying but…."

" _Give it up bird brain. He not going to change his mind, so sit down so we leave this place already."_

"You hear the lady, now let get going," Shepard said as he enters the shuttle

* * *

A.N so Horizon is done, next going to be the meeting between the Normandy's Crew and Fireteam Midnight

Please leave a comment or comment me so that I could know what you guys feel about the story so far


End file.
